bladeheart_daycare_and_hotelfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Anna Rubina BladeHeart
" You might not always have me by your side but it doesn't mean i'm not there to support you" - Julia's message to Reyla. Julietta Julia Anna Rubina BladeHeart, she is an Umbra Witch, A Fairy and the Queen of the earth with the age 1300 Years, she is also a good babysitter, and there is no report that children have any bad thought about her. She is the creator and currently head-owner of the BladeHeart Daycare and Hotel. Julia is a healer with power far beyond time itself. She have also insane capability to lift up and destroy an whole asteroid of the insane length and wideness of 90,000, WITHOUT her pact Madama River Dancer of Roses and the Goddess of Nightmares. Julia is also a good singer who can make gods and demons to falling asleep but only if she wants to. But she also lip-synchs and sometimes uses her voice manipulation to make her voice sounding similar to the original music artists but it can be noticeable by her voice being a little bit shakier than her normal voice but it is rarely noticeable. On her high heels she has a upside down heart cut out in her high heels (affects fairy transformation too) as her signature for the BladeHeart Daycare and Hotel but that is not on all high heels that she have. Julia's favorite music artists: Enya (Not to be confused with Enya WinterBlade.), Lady Gaga, Madonna, Eva Dahlgren, Barbra Streisand and Adele, RuPaul. TBA. Favorite food/s: Pancakes made of 10-12 eggs, Pizza, Meatballs, Spaghetti bolognese, Hamburger and chips, Fish and chips, Hot dogs, Fighting Style: Julia have many fighting styles combined so she attacks in very random order but she have attack which is very similar to Bayonetta's, Jeanne's and Rosa's attacks. Julia have also attacks similar to Nina and Anna Williams. She has also her own attacks of course she can handle every single weapon what ever she has created or used. But when Julia uses bows her standard stand attack she are using the same attack as Moreina the Rogue. Julia is also a master to using daggers and knifes, the last battle when she used her Sarander Roth. Julia destroyed a whole castle by Sarander Roth just almost touched the castle like a feather and it broke into 100 big pieces. More to know just ask her here , don't worry Julia repaired the castle. Even tho Julia always wears high heels, she can easily perform moves that many "believes" cannot be done in high heels. Julia were once a queen for an Umbran Clan like Jeanne from Bayonetta but Julia is worried that Jeanne might lose her head in deep corruption if Jeanne ever gets back to that throne. Cereza is also warned about this. Even Julia have said this to Bayonetta. * Julia: Cereza. * Bayonetta: Yes. * Julia: There is something i need to tell you. * Cereza: Go on. * Julia: I talk to Garnet and this is what we have seen in the future that haven't been created. * Cereza: And? * Julia: We saw that if Jeanne returns to the throne you won over but still you gave it to Jeanne. * Cereza: True. * Julia: If she returns to the throne, she might go corrupt by it's intense power that actually not meant for any one more to sit on that are a heir to that thorne. * Cereza: I had the same kind of dreams about that too. And it scares me. * Julia: That is something we all others know except for Jeanne, but the gruesome fate that lays on Jeanne shoulders might... * Cereza: Might what? * Julia: End her life be the hands of us. * Cereza: Oh... that is exactly that i feared. * Julia: I am so sorry Bayonetta. * Cereza: Don't be we just to make sure that the throne is destroyed before she even sits on it. Promise me that. * Julia: That is a life long promise. * Cereza: Thank you. * Julia: Always. Before the age of 15 Julia could walk on her feets normaly but in a terrible accident in her Umbran Clan, Julia noticed that her heels felt like feathers they noticed that Julia had broken her the muscles that controls if she can move her heels up and down so she can't stand on her heels anymore. So 4 weeks after her 15th birthday she have always used high heels/boots to stand on the ground without losing her balance. So her Charmix acted differently more than it used to do before for other Charmix fairies. Julia is the known youngest fairy ever to discover Normix, at age 8. Sirenix on the other hand is more diffrent back then than it is today, Sirenix back then when Julia was at age 26 Sirenix didn't have to be earn by a quest instead Sirenix was earn if someone with Harmonix understood that fairies don't need to sacrifice everything for the people she/he cares about, that is the knowing power of "The Nightmare Flute" to earn Sirenix. Julia is married to Mangle, Ronnie and Funtime Foxy. Tho she lost Mangle for over one year she still make it like it never happened at all. Julia is the power of all round magic few have earned the power of the all round. Julia is an All round fairy which means she can cast every single fairy spell that ever existed. Not only can Julia use weapons like Bayonetta & C.o Julia is known to that she can manipulate dreams and nightmare cuz she is stated as The Guardian of dreams. Her pact with Madama River is something diffrent than all other Umbra witches pacts over the history of magic. Even if Julia are known to have a heart of ice, she cares about other especially around "little ones". Julia has a syndrome which is call CdoH "Children damaged or Hurt." A syndrome that can affect 1 person of 2000 people, each every year. And the symptoms are spoiled in it's name any child who has been damaged (Meaning mental damaged) and Hurt (Meaning physical damaged), an awful side effect from this is that a person with CdoH can get really emotional about children's well being and can do anything to "save" the kid/s, and the person becomes literally unstoppable. This syndrome might sound as nothing but for Julia and many more this syndrome is a bit terrifying so please respect the Julia and the other who have more extra care around children more than "normal" parents. Personality. Even Julia is angry and lacks on control of her emotions. She is still respected as a mother. Kind, Lovely, Respecting and a Lovely wife. Due to her powers she always grants wishes for those who need it or a wish from her "Star" (Meaning her kindness.) Julia have also depression which make some of her times of making something good or bad can challenge Julia a little bit too much. The depression causes struggles for Julia and those struggles ain't nice and pretty. Even tho she never likes being alone. She sometimes wishes that she was more confident to be alone and around other people. Quotes. ! Note quotes with a * behind them are counted as a taunt. ! "Being so young and smart yikes i better watch out for now on." "Rodin, the road pay attention dear." * "Lolbit, (Chuckles) don't explode in laughter." "Well for being the Goddess of Life and Death this is too easy even for my youngest little one." * "Places come, Places go, there is nothing i cannot overcome." "The... The Thorne of darkness?" "Reyla, escape now there is no way that you can survive this!" "I'm so sorry that i misjudge you it's just... i am you mother and i can't stand tall by losing you it's a true nightmare to me." "Mangle, promise me that you stay true to me that even if i turn evil." "Hahahaha, now that is priceless. I was wrong this is funny. Hahahaha" * "Whoa, I am old but that was insane!" "Light and Dark were once one, now i am the light of darkness and the darkness of the light." "Mummy?" "Nyx, my mother was the queen you see today. Her death is still unknown to me, but i swear if i find out who killed my mother, it or their graves will be turned into dust. "Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars let me see what spring is like on jupiter and mars..." "Lolbit, you love him don't you?" "ENOUGH!!" "I can see what you see not, vision milky then eyes rot. When you turn they will be gone. Whispering their hidden song. Then you see that cannot be. Shadows move there light should be. Out of darkness, Out of mind cast down into the halls of the Blind!" "Oh dear i farted." "The only judge for judging drag queens better than me is... RuPaul!" "And i thought i was fat." * "No no no no no no! Nyx please wake up please don't die i love you, i just don't want you to be dead. Please wake up i beg of you, wake up!" "I can't believe it... she is dead... what the F*** have i done!" "Metra Enhena Nudon. (Translation from the Umbra = Even i could have done something i didn't even do anything.) "Nyx! NO! " "Why do i keep fighting? " Taunts (No weapons). ! Note taunts with a * behind them are also counted as a quote. ! "Fly and die!" "Come on Baby show me what you really got." "I AM A GODDESS, YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" * "What, Um come again." * "Mamma-Mia that went bad." * "Angels are nothing compered to my powers." * "B***h Please." "I stand for the BladeHearts, Mother of Protection." ** "I have a fever and the only cure is more dead demons" "I think my cutie Pinke is asleep." "Boring!" * "Nightmare Fool!" * "Some faries don't know that i am the oldest fariy of them all!" * "I stand for us all and nothing is gonna stop us!" * "Wonderful, that is a third dress in a month." * "Enough b****es." "Songs are not the only thing i sing." * Taunts (Weapons.) "Angels beware for the Umbra Queen." - Using Scarborough Fair. "Let's dance b****es." - Using Scarborough Fair. "Another Round?" - Using Ruby Roses. "And i thought i was insane." * - Using Vritra. "Never mind those B****es." - Using Pillow Talk. "Oldie but a goodie." - Using Umbran Sisters. "Bloody Hell." - Using Shuraba. "BOOM!" - Using Lt. Col. Kilgore. "Enough of you s**t." - Using Rodin. "Dancing on ice, that's my liking." - Using Odette. "Laser Paser. HA!" - Using Bazillions. "Between fire and ice, you will be taken down by this lady!" - Using Fire and Ice weapons at the same time. "Goldie I swear that the angels with die by your hand to hand command! " - Using Goldie's Claws of Vengeance. Taunts, Wicked Weaves. ! Note taunts with * are either songs or something glamorous (Not 100% sure.) ! "Enough!" "Watch out." "You don't stand a chance against Madama River." "Want some?" "Twisting fun!" "La vie en Rose" * "Taste this fist." "Taste this stomp." "Taste this kick." "Can you dodge this?" Taunts, Spells. "Burn!" - Fire spells. "No way you can survive this!" Gallery. For Julia Bladeheart Official Gallery here For Julia BladeHeart Fan art Gallery here__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Trivia. Julia are the only character by far who can use all weapons that other character can use. * Many says that Lolbit is the next one apart from Julia who can use other characters weapons. * But for Lolbit it's not confirmed yet. Julia is famous the universe and timelines over so she doesn't always peform on earth but on other planets too. Julia are known to be silly so be aware that to might laugh some times. * That is why Julia is known as a wonder-clown. Julia are old but don't let her age fool you or you are "dead." * Why? Well Julia have the strength to destroy literally EVERYTHING in her way so be careful around her, if you want to survive her. The Guardian of dreams is a reference to her sleep spells which are very powerful and really hard to dodge. * Plus that she can enter dreams/nightmares to protect and help whose who need her the most. Julia's first name should have been Julia Anna Christina Williams. * The name was taken as refernces by The Tekken Girls, Julia Chang, Christie Monteiro and Anna Williams. * Julia Anna Christina Williams are renamed to Julia Anna Rubina BladeHeart. * Julia and Anna remains the same in the new name and also where the names are taken form remains the same. * Christina and Williams changes to Rubina BladeHeart. Rubina is a reference to the Creator's birth gem stone Ruby or the Swedish translation of Ruby, Rubin. BladeHeart could be a reference to Astrid Lindgren's "Bröderna Lejonhjärta." But it is not confirmed yet. * Julia has also different names depending on where she is popular or little ones call her. * On Mars, she is called Red Red. Due to her name Rubina. * On Jupiter, she is called Little Sweetie Belle. She got that name cuz she is famously known as Belle Lartor in the Jupiter Tarian play, Belladonna the winter queen. Nothing is stated yet why Julia are a fairy and an Umbra witch too. * Many say that under Julia's birth a bit of fairy magic was "added" to make her "cute and friendly"? * Others say she unlocked the fairy powers by luck. Julia are powerful, so many gossip about Julia are stronger than Bayonetta, Jeanne and Rosa. *This is true due to at Julia are born from magic or "Elemental Birth". *Jeanne and Julia pratice battled once and it ended up that Julia won under 3 mins and 48 sec. *Bayonetta and Rosa are the only Umbra witches from another dimention who have not battled against Julia. Sapphira, Julia's cousin had a really bad connection with Julia in the begin of the Daycare and hotel start. * It's unknown how Julia and Sapphira got a good connection again. Julia is a goddess too, she is together with Lolbit the Goddess of Life and Death. Sometimes people believes that Julia is an animatronic funny enough Julia has the power to turn into... * Toy Julia * Phantom Julia * Withered Julia * Nightmare Julia * Nightnightmare Julia * Funtime Julia * Shadow Julia (differences may appear) * Party Julia * Demon Julia. * Angel Julia. * Twisted Julia. * Winter Julia. * Summer Julia. * Autum Julia. * Spring Julia. (Don't confuse her with Springtrap Julia.) * Light Julia. * Dark Julia. * Jolly J. (DON'T EVER CONFUSE HER WITH THE MURDER JOLLY JANE!!!!!) * Funtime Juliet. * Springtrap Julia. (Don't confuse her with Spring Julia.) * Dragonna. * Selynx. * Rockstar Julia. * Dream Watcher Julia. Julia have also met Richard Lionheart on her journey to the "Holy land." Julia's mother Melody's last words to Julia as Melody died in Julia's arms. * "Julia make me a promise.... Kill your father to break his madness... set him free.... no matter what i love him as much as i love you... You always make the right choice even it sounds so wrong... you will be the queen of the earth." * From Melody's words. It is true Julia later on became the Queen of the earth. * However it's unknown how she bacame the Queen of the earth. *But for Julia, she almost was shattered when she heard her mother telling Julia that she have to kill her father to "brake" him free. Julia's mind can be very unstable and sometimes it's affecting her surroundings. Category:Julia Category:Anna Category:Rubina Category:BladeHeart Category:Julia Anna Rubina BladeHeart Category:Minuetta Category:Jolly J Category:Alias Category:Strong Category:Mother Category:Fairy